Various types of containers and holders for the containers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a kit providing a height-adjustable container-elevating bucket stand having telescopic and foldable legs with interchangeable static feet and caster wheels and a telescopic lock-down structure for securing a bucket to the bucket stand.